guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Le cimetière d'Abbeville à Homblières
Le cimetière d'Abbeville à Homblières (Aisne) thumb|260px|Environs de la villa et du cimetière d'Abbeville. Voici quelques renseignements sur la situation géographique et topographique de cette nécropole et de la villa où vivent en leur temps les défunts. Homblières se trouve sur la route de Saint-Quentin à Guise, à cinq kilomètres au nord-est de la ville, dans une petite vallée qui prend naissance au nord-ouest de Marcy et se dirige vers Saint-Quentin, par Harly, et les marais de la Somme. Le lieu-dit Abbeville est entre Homblières et Fonsommes. Fonsommes (Fons Somma) se trouve auprès de la source de la Somme, à dix kilomètres au nord-est de la ville de Saint-Quentin. Le nom de l'établissement rural''Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting'', Volume 2, Acta Archaeologica Lovaniensia: Monographiae Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting, Marc Lodewijckx, Leuven University Press, 2001., Abba villa peut se traduire par villa blanche''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. La nécropole se trouve à proximité d'une voie secondaire ou diverticulum, qui de Marcy, où existe une importante villa gallo-Romaine, dont les substructions occupent une grande surface lieu-dit La fontaine aux Barres, se dirige vers Chatillon, où elle se soude à la voie de Reims à Saint-Quentin et de l'autre côté, passe à Fonsommes, Fontaine-Uterte, Sequehart, Préselles, Ramicourt, localités où sont signalées des stations romaines de Ramicourt. Elle va vers Ponchaux, commune de Beaurevoir, où elle croise la grande voie de Vermand à Bavay et de là, elle entre dans le département du Nord sur le territoire de Villers-Outréaux''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. * * * * * * * * * * La découverte d'une tombe gallo-romaine (1883) . thumb|260px|Paysage du côté d'Abbeville de nos jours. Au cours d'une campagne betteravière, en 1883, sur un sentier proche de la ferme de l’Espérance, une charrette s’enfonce dans un trou. La dalle d’un sarcophage cède sous le poids. On vient de découvrir la première sépulture d’un cimetière gallo-romain. A. de Barthélémy en parle à la Société des Antiquaires de France, dans la séance du 12 décembre 1883. Cette découverte a lieu sur le bord d'un chemin, près du lieu-dit Marollot. La roue d'un chariot s'étant enfoncée dans une excavation, les cultivateurs qui le conduisent veulent connaître la cause de l'accident, et, après avoir soulevé une dalle de pierre qui s'est brisée sous le poids du véhicule, découvrent une sorte de caveau formé de dalles, qui contient un squelette de femme. Parmi les objets disposés autour du corps se trouvent un grand bassin de bronze, une cuillère, une urne cylindrique d'un travail soigné, ainsi qu'une bouteille et une coupe en verre blanc, la garniture en bronze estampé d'un coffret de bois avec ornements et personnages d'un bon style, enfin un peigne d'ivoire à double rangée de dents et une épingle à cheveux en argent dont la tête est formée par une petite colombe. On fait remonter cette sépulture à la fin du IIIe siècle ou au commencement du IVe siècle''Gazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique'', De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. Le sarcophage dans lequel est inhumée montre que c'est une femme, car le coffret, le peigne et l'épingle à cheveux ôtent toute idée d'un sujet masculin. Il est orienté du Sud au Nord. Il est exactement rectangulaire, ce qui le différencie des cercueils de pierre mérovingiens qui sont toujours plus étroits aux pieds qu'a la tête. Il est fait de deux pièces juxtaposées comme si on l'eût scié en deux, sur carrière, pour faciliter le transport. Ce cercueil provient certainement des carrières de calcaire grossier tertiaire des environs de La Fère. Ce sont les plus proches, bien que la distance qui les sépare d'Abbeville soit au moins de vingt kilomètres. Si l'on considère le poids considérable de cette pièce, on en conclut qu'il fallait être riche pour se payer le luxe d'une semblable demeure mortuaire. La beauté des objets recueillis vient corroborer cette opinionÉtudes sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne, Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. * * * * * * * * * * La découverte d'un cimetière . thumb|260px|Plan du cimetière d'Abbeville à Homblières.thumb|260px|Boucle d'Abbeville. Jules Pilloy écrit dans la Gazette archéologique : : Cette trouvaille m'amena à rechercher si cette sépulture ne faisait pas partie d'un cimetière, et mes investigations furent couronnées de succès, car je ne tardais pas à rencontrer une quarantaine d'autres sépulturesGazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique, De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. C'est un cimetière païen, comme le prouvent des vases ayant contenu des liquides ou des aliments, et que dans presque toutes j'ai recueilli l'obole à Caron, placée soit dans la bouche, soit dans la main du mort. Ces oboles consistent en petits ou moyens bronzes pour les pauvres, en deniers d'argent pour les riches. Elles sont toutes à fleur de coin, et forment une série non interrompue de Julien l'Apostat à Honorius. L'ensemble des sépultures est donc pour ainsi dire daté de l'an 360 à l'an 423, et c'est à cette époque, sans aucun doute, qu'il faut attribuer la curieuse tombe dans laquelle il trouve la Coupe de verre à décor gravé de scènes bibliques''Gazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique'', De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889., qui fait l'objet d'un chapitre de cet article. L’archéologue Jules Pilloy met à jour 85 tombes, qui, outre les ossements des défunts, renferment des vases en terre, en bronze et en verre de très belle facture. Des armes (épée, poignard, lance, hache), des outils et des monnaies de différents empereurs romains furent également trouvés. Le cimetière antique d'Abbeville-Homblières, avec ses 81 inhumations nord-sud, une inhumation est-ouest et 3 incinérations, correspond à une villa romaine tardive du IVe siècle''Problèmes de chronologie relative et absolue concernant les cimetières mérovingiens d'entre Loire et Rhin: actes'', Volume 326 de Bibliothèque de l'École des hautes études: Sciences historiques et philologiques, fasc. 326, Michel Fleury, Patrick Périn, H. Champion, 1978.. Les 85 tombes datent donc du règne de Valens, co-empereur romain de 364 à 378, à celui de Flavius Honorius, empereur romain d'Occident (395-423). Toutes les sépultures du cimetière d'Abbeville sont orientées du sud au nord, habitude qui est générale dans la Picardie et l'Artois pour cette époque''Gazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique'', De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. Comme ils sont païens les sépultures sont orientées du sud au nord, contrairement aux habitudes chrétiennes. Des sujets mythologiques décorent les coffrets. On est donc à la veille de la grande invasion des barbares au Ve siècle et cependant rien ou presque dans le mobilier n'est chrétien ? Comment expliquer ce fait dans un pays qui, comme le nôtre, est officiellement évangélisé dès le milieu du IIIe siècle''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922) Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Guizot, dans son Histoire de la civilisation en France explique vers la fin de l'Empire il existe deux sociétés très différentes : la société civile et la société religieuse. elles diffèrent vraiment beaucoup. Elles sont réglées par des principes et des institutions différentes. La société civile semble chrétienne comme la société religieuse. Les fausses élites qui ne sont plus Romaines et les bas-fonds ont embrassé le christianisme, mais la société civile est païenne. Rurale, provinciale, la Gaule tient de la Rome victorieuse et païenne ses institutions et ses lois. Ses mœurs et ses croyances sont celles des Gaulois et des Germains ou des colons, d'anciens légionnaires de Rome. Le cimetière des [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] d'Abbeville à Homblières est une des découvertes les plus récentes et en même temps la plus intéressant Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne, Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922) Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Les [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] sont des communautés de barbari qui se voient accorder des terres et s'installent sur le territoire impérial, à condition qu'ils fournissent des recrues pour l'armée romaineGoldsworthy Adrian, Roman Warfare, John Keegan 2000. . Progressivement même les païens ne se font plus incinérer, mais inhumer. C'est le cas à Abbeville, où on a seulement 3 cas pour 85 tombesIncinérations . * * * * * * * * * * La villa agricola . thumb|260px|Villa agricola ou rustica gallo-romaine. Les vestiges d'habitations qui se voient à la surface du sol, à quelques cents mètres vers l'ouest du cimetière, sont assez nombreux et étendus, vers le penchant de la colline. Ils sont accumulés sur une surface d'environ huit à dix ares, ce qui permet de fixer la situation de la maison d'habitation''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Certaines traces près de cette nécropole prouvent qu’une villa agricola (exploitation agricole gallo-romaine), un l'établissement rural''Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting'', Volume 2, Acta Archaeologica Lovaniensia: Monographiae, Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting, Marc Lodewijckx, Leuven University Press, 2001. , existe de 349 à 423 après Jésus-Christ. L'absence de monnaies de Théodose et d'Arcadius laisse à supposer que les [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] s'y installent vers l'an 350''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Cette villa d'Homblières-Abbeville est située à quelques centaines de mètres à l'ouest de la nécropole''Carte archéologique de la Gaule: 02. Aisne'', Blaise Pichon, Editions MSH 2003.. Nous sommes à quelques leugas (lieues) de Saint-Quentin, à l'époque [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augusta_Viromanduorum Augusta Viromanduorum], l'Auguste des Viromandui, en l'honneur de l'empereur Auguste. Le site correspond à un gué qui permet de franchir la Somme. La ville est ravagée au IIIe siècle et peut-être que Vermand est déjà redevenue la capitale locale. C'est à cette époque que des [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] francs s'installent dans cette villa rustica. Les campagnes se militarisent et les populations germaines y occupent une place de plus en plus importante. Abbeville-Homblières, près de Vermand, en est un exemple est symptomatique, car il est souvent présenté comme l'illustration de ce phénomène. Un petit groupe de Germains s'installe dans une villa gallo-romaine. Ils remplacent les colons romains et deviennent l'élite de ce petit coin de campagne traversé par des voies romaines, près d'une ancienne ville de dimensions moyennes Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting, Volume 2, Acta Archaeologica Lovaniensia: Monographiae, Université de Louvain, Marc Lodewijckx, Leuven University Press, 2001.. Abbeville-Homblières est lié à la fin de l'Empire. Des Germains résident dans les régions rurales, occupent les villas et protègent les Gallo-romains The Early Germans, Peoples of Europe, Malcolm Todd, John Wiley & Sons, 2009.. * * * * * Augusta Viromanduorum semble comme désertée . thumb|260px|Le cimetière d'Homblières et celui tout proche de Sissy. Pilly écrit : : J'aime mieux y voir un établissement agricole, une métairie (colonia agricola), comme il y en avait tant dans la Gaule Belgique surtout, au IIIe siècle, avant que les Barbares vinssent les ruiner, et dont les faibles Empereurs du Bas-Empire encouragèrent le rétablissement au IVe siècle, surtout vers les frontières du Nord et de l'Est, dans le but d'y développer une population dense, riche et forte, qui fût comme un rempart contre de nouveaux envahissements. [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augusta_Viromanduorum Augusta Viromanduorum] semble comme désertée au IVe siècle par les Gallo-romainsJean-Luc Collart, « Recherches archéologiques récentes à Saint-Quentin et Vermand : leur apport à la question de la localisation du chef-lieu des Viromandui dans l’Antiquité », Mémoires de la fédération des sociétés d'histoire et d'archéologie de l'Aisne, tome LII, 2007, p.9-39. . Même si la ville voisine est en partie détruite, de nombreuses voies de communications permettent d'écouler les récoltes et le bétail de cette villa agricolae. Certains historiens pensent que les propriétaires de la villa sont Germains et les laboureurs des Gallo-Romains''War and Society in the Roman World'', Volume 5 de Leicester-Nottingham Studies in Ancient Society, Volume 5 de Social Analysis, John Rich, Routledge, 1993.. En effet, la voie romaine relie Saint-Quentin à Maquenoise, située en Région wallonne dans la province de Hainaut, probablement par le tracé de l'actuelle route nationale de Guise à Homblières. Une voie antique Saint-Quentin-Duronum-Etroeungt (Avesnois) traverse aussi la commune, selon A. Piette. C. Poette nous dit qu'une autre chaussée gallo-romaine traverse l'actuelle commune d'Homblières. Elle va de Chatillon-sur-Oise, forteresse gallo-romaine, au castrum de Camaracenses–Cambrai''Carte archéologique de la Gaule: 02. Aisne'', Blaise Pichon, Editions MSH 2003.. Deux à trois familles élargies de notables germains vivent à Homblières, à partir du milieu du IVe siècleSalin, Edouard, Comptes-rendus des séances de l'Académie des Inscriptions et Belles-Lettres, Année 1951, Volume 95, Numéro 2, pp. 123-128.. Les Germains sont entre 40 et 50 dans la villa d'Abbeville, à Homblières, chiffre non négligeable''Gallia Belgica'', Edith Mary Wightman, University of California Press, 1985.. Au nord de la villa une immense forêt de feuillus va de l'actuel département de la Somme à la Germanie. Une villa agricola désigne une villa romaine qui est consacrée aux travaux agricoles, par contraste avec la villa urbana qui est destinée à accueillir le propriétaire et est somptueusement aménagée. La situation d'Abbeville, loin de tout cours d'eau, exclut l'idée qu'il puisse y exister une de ces habitations de plaisance où les Romains ont l'habitude de réunir tout ce qui peut ajouter au bien-être et aux jouissances du corps et de l'esprit''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Les objets funéraires sont presque tous païens, mais sur ces sites de la fin de l'Empire des objets chrétiens apparaissent à cette époque''Gallia Belgica'', Edith Mary Wightman, University of California Press, 1985.. La villa, dont Pilloy retrouve les habitants, est située à 100 mètres environ plus à l'Ouest sur le versant d'un petit mamelon dont la superficie n’excède pas 4 ou 5 hectares, émergeant du fond de la vallée abritée des vents du nord par les hauteurs qui bordent le cours de la Somme. * * * * * L'attaque par des barbares . thumb|260px|Huns pillant une riche villa. Sa position est révélée, à Jules Pilloy, par la grande abondance des débris de poterie et de tuiles à rebords qui jonchent le sol, noirci à l'emplacement des habitations par les charbons et les cendres provenant de leur incendie''Carte archéologique de la Gaule: 02. Aisne'', Blaise Pichon, MSH 2003.. Ce qui laisse supposer l'attaque par des barbares des [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] francs d'Homblières-Abbeville. Peut-on dater à après 423 le massacre de ces notables qui sont armés ? Les dernières inhumations dans le cimetière datent de cette époque. Se sont-ils enfuis ou sont-ils restés sans sépulture ou inhumés ailleurs ? En 406, les Vandales ravagent cette région. Les Gallo-romains ou leurs alliés sont massacrés. Gibbon, dans son Histoire de la décadence et de la chute de l'Empire romain, écrit : : L'invasion de la Gaule projetée par Alaric est exécutée par les restes de l'armée de Radagaise. La florissante ville de Mayence est surprise et détruite et des milliers de chrétiens sont inhumainement égorgés dans l'église. Worms succombe après un long siège. Strasbourg, Spire, Reims, Tournai, Arras, Amiens éprouvent tour à tour les fureurs des Germains et le feu dévorant de la guerre s'étendit des bords du Rhin dans dix-sept provinces de la Gaule. A Abbeville abondent les débris de poterie jonchent le sol et Pilloy y trouve le fond d'un vase samien avec nom de potier, mais à demi effacé par le soc d'une charrue. On ne lit que la terminaison de l'inscription D OF. Des coquilles de bivalves marines prouvent que des relations assez suivies existent alors entre les habitants de notre contrée et ceux du littoral de la Manche. A quelque distance vers le sud et au fond du vallon, un lieu-dit Le Puits conserve le souvenir des travaux exécutés pour approvisionner d'eau les habitants de l'établissement rural''Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting'', Volume 2, Acta Archaeologica Lovaniensia: Monographiae Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting, Marc Lodewijckx, Leuven University Press, 2001. et les bestiaux de la ferme attenante. * * * * * * * * * * Les différents mobiliers . thumb|260px|Différents mobiliers funéraires du cimetière d'Homblières. Pilloy présente un choix d'objets retirés de sépultures franques à Homblières. Il écrit : A côté du possesseur ou détenteur du terrain se trouvaient des colons pris parmi la population indigène ou de ces Lètes transportés en Gaule des rives du Rhin, à la suite des nombreuses luttes qui signalèrent les IIe, IIIe et IVe siècles ou encore des serfs pris parmi ces mêmes populations. Ceci est affirmé par la plus ou moins grande richesse des objets renfermés dans ces sépultures, et ce qui est à remarquer, c'est le mélange intime de tous les âges et de toutes les conditions. C'est déjà l'égalité devant la mort. Le mobilier de toutes ces sépultures montre combien est grand l'attrait exercé sur les [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] par la civilisation romaine et annonce la fusion progressive mérovingienne au cours de laquelle le peuple le plus cultivé finit par absorber l'autre. Les tombes renferment en particulier des armes de types romains (une sépulture de chef avec épée à lame large) et un grand nombre de vases romains (céramiques, verres, bronzes, étains même). Elles témoignent comme les sépultures plus anciennes d'Allemagne centrale que les Germains se montrent plus généreux envers leurs morts aussitôt que la situation matérielle du clan s'amélioreSalin Edouard, Comptes-rendus des séances de l'Académie des Inscriptions et Belles-Lettres, 1951, Volume 95, Numéro 2. . Le fait le plus saillant qui se dégage de l'examen de cet inventaire, c'est qu'on s'est attaché à prendre pour oboles à Caron des monnaies de l'empereur qui règne au moment de chaque décès. Ce qui le prouve, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure que Pilloy avance dans mes fouilles commencées au nord du cimetière, la série des empereurs qui s'ouvre par Valens et Magnence, se continue par ordre chronologique pour se terminer aux sépultures extrêmes du côté sud, par Honorius. Il est impossible que le hasard y soit pour quelque chose dans cet ordre, lorsque surtout on reconnaît que le nombre des oboles du même prince est sensiblement proportionnel à la durée de chaque règne. D'un autre côté, quand les défunts sont pourvus d'un petit pécule, c'est toujours aux pieds, ou près des jambes, jamais dans les mains, et alors, il est composé de toute espèce de monnaies courantes''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin). . Pilloy passe en revue les objets qui vont nous révéler les mœurs et les habitudes de la population qui vit à Abbeville et qui nous fournissent, en même temps, d'intéressants spécimens des produits artistiques et industriels d'une époque encore bien peu connue malgré toutes les recherches dont elle a été l'objet jusqu'ici''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin). . * * * * * Le mobilier en verre . thumb|260px|Homblières, mobilier en verre. Ayant le sable et le bois pour la chauffe du four, il est facile de fabriquer du verre, c'est d'autant plus plausible que l'on a retrouvé au siècle dernier lors des fouilles, au lieu-dit Abbeville, à Homblières, un village de l'autre côté de Saint-Quentin, de la verrerie de la même facture que celle trouvée à Vermand, ce qui laisse supposer des échanges commerciaux entre les deux cités voisines. N'oublions pas non plus que Vermand est encore très important au IVe siècle, et que ce doit être à la fois un centre culturel et industriel, puisque nous y avons trouvé des batteries de four de potier''Le cimetière gallo-romain du Bas-Empire de Merteville (02), Jacques Coquelle, Michel Loizel, Cahiers archéologiques de Picardie, Année 1977, Volume 4 Numéro 4, pp. 151-203.. : ''La verrerie diffère, essentiellement, de celle des deuxième et troisième siècles, dont les formes sont généralement lourdes. Celle que nous trouvons dans les sépultures des IVe et Ve siècles, ont des formes très variées et souvent fort élégantes, bien qu'on remarque la plupart du temps des incorrections qui dénotent de la part de l'ouvrier verrier plus de goût pour l'invention que d'adresse dans l'exécution. La matière n'a plus la même pureté que précédemment, ni la même composition elle subit facilement la décomposition qui la fait s'exfolier et qui produit cette irisation que recherchent tant les amateurs et qui donne tant de prix à la verrerie antiqueÉtudes sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne, Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. ': 'Une autre particularité à signaler, ce sont les ornements en verre filé blanc ou coloré appliqués après coup qui la décorent, soit à plat, soit en expansions crispées qui s'attachent autour de la panse, du col, de l'anse, comme des plantes parasites'Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin)..'' L'examen attentif des vases de verre de cette époque dénote une technique bien identique, qu'ils viennent de la Normandie aussi bien que des bords du Rhin, de la Meuse, de la Somme ou de l'Ourcq. Il semblerait qu'ils sortent tous d'une même officine. Reuter écrit : : ''C'est toujours la même couleur verdâtre ou jaunâtre due à un excès d'oxyde de fer dans le sable ou les cendres le nombre infini de bulles d'air, de filandres et de nœuds, ce qui provient, de ce que la matière employée n'était pas homogène et de ce que le verre a été soufflé trop froid; la même insouciance à dissimuler le culot par lequel la pièce tenait à la canne du souffleur'Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Jules Pilloy parle d'un collier composé d'un petit nombre de perles de pâte de verre vert, de la forme la plus simple, et d'un grain plus gros de pâte rouge, agrémenté de points saillants en pâte jauneGazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique, De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. Il trouve aussi le long d'un pied droit est couchée une petite buire de verre verdâtre à anse très délicate mais brisée et des perles en pâte de verre. * * * * * Le verre d'Abbeville-Homblières . thumb|260px||Vases en verre venant d'Homblières. Dans la première tombe gallo-romaine, Pilloy découvre une urne en forme de diota de verre blanc, à col se rétrécissant vers le haut et munie de deux anses plates et verticales, décorées de nombreuses stries parallèles... Une bouteille de verre blanc, col et à panse très volumineuse... Une coupe cylindrique de verre verdâtre, munie d'un très petit pied; la bordure qui s'évase légèrement est décorée par un filet d'émail ou de verre blanc laiteux, dont l'effet est charmant''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin). . Dans la Seine-Maritime, des vases de verre dont plusieurs sont brisés sont soumis à une analyse chimique par M. Reuter professeur de chimie a l'Athénée de Luxembourg, dont les résultats saut consignés à la page 61 du volume des publications de la Société pour la recherche et la conservation des monuments historiques du Grand-Duché de Luxembourg. Le rapport de M. Reuter fait voir que les vases en question renferment bien moins de chaux que ceux que l'on fait de nos jours. Il ajoute que la décomposition que subit le verre est due à l'abondance de l'alumine, cette base ayant la propriété de hâter la dévitrification du verre et de le rendre moins fusible. M. Boch-Buschmann, maître de verrerie, fait suivre ce rapport de quelques considérations sur la fabrication du verre chez les anciens. Il fait remarquer que le verre dans lequel il est resté trop d'alcali, lorsqu'on n'a pas donné une assez haute température suffisamment prolongée, se décompose à l'humidité et qu'il peut se faire qu'un vase soit irisé et que l'anse n'ait pas subi de décomposition il suffirait pour cela, d'avoir cueilli l'anse dans un pot voisin''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin). . * * * * * Coupe à décor gravé de scènes bibliques (350) . thumb|260px|détail de la coupe d'Homblières.thumb|260px|Coupe en verre gravé : chrisme et scènes de l'Ancien Testament (dite " coupe d'Homblières"). Cette sépulture était celle d'une femme de 55 à 60 ans. Elle ne contenait aucune monnaie, mais renfermait les mêmes vases de bronze, de verre et de terre trouvés dans les tombes voisines, toutefois ces ustensiles étaient renversés ; le bassin de bronze qui contient toujours les ossements d'une pouleGazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique, De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. La coupe d'Homblières (IVe siècle) présente un grand intérêt symbolique en plus de sa valeur artistique. Le monogramme du Christ, ponctué d'étoiles symbolisant le ciel, occupe le centre de la coupe''Le péché dit originel'', Volume 113 de Théologie Historique, Gérard-Henry Baudry, Beauchesne, 2000.. La coupe d'Homblières témoigne de l'élaboration du répertoire chrétien au IVe siècle. Le décor gravé est composé de thèmes récurrents durant l'Antiquité tardive. Le fond de la coupe est orné d'un chrisme entouré d'étoiles. Sur le pourtour, quatre scènes bibliques empruntées à l'Ancien Testament sont disposées sous un décor d'arcades : Adam et Eve devant l'arbre de la Connaissance, Daniel dans la fosse aux lions, Suzanne et les vieillards, Daniel et le serpent de BabyloneCoupe à décor gravé de scènes bibliques.. La coupe d'Homblières peut avoir été créée vers 350. Elle a été réalisée par soufflage du verre selon un procédé élaboré sur la côte orientale de la Méditerranée vers 50 avant J.-C., puis largement diffusé dans le monde romain au cours des siècles suivants. Le décor est obtenu à froid par la gravure. Les motifs figurés sont gravés à la meule et s'inspirent généralement de la vaisselle d'argent. On a d'ailleurs proposé de voir dans cette coupe la copie d'une oeuvre en métal précieux. Le style de la gravure, la qualité de la composition et le traitement du détail s'apparentent aux créations des ateliers de la vallée du Rhin, en particulier ceux de Cologne qui ont produit au IVe siècle quantité de coupes semblables, ornées de sujets païens, chrétiens ou profanes. Cependant, aucun élément ne permet d'attribuer la paternité de cette coupe à un verrier de Cologne. Son lieu de fabrication demeure donc inconnuCoupe à décor gravé de scènes bibliques.. Scènes de l'Ancien Testament. L'objet est exceptionnel tant par sa qualité d'exécution que par son sujet et le parti pris d'une composition en frise qui rompt avec la syntaxe décorative de la plupart des coupes du même type, ornées d'une seule grande scène. Le décor illustre le développement de l'art figuré chrétien : l'artiste a puisé parmi les thèmes du répertoire chrétien les plus couramment représentés au cours du IVe siècle, aussi bien sur des vases en verre que sur les sarcophages. Il place au centre de la coupe un grand chrisme entouré d'étoiles. Autour du monogramme du Christ, quatre scènes bibliques empruntées à l'Ancien Testament sont disposées sous un décor d'arcades (ou de palmiers très stylisés). Adam et Eve apparaissent de part et d'autre de l'arbre de la Connaissance ; sur le tronc, le serpent, incarnation du mal et source du péché originel, les invite à goûter au fruit défendu. La scène voisine montre le prophète Daniel dans la fosse aux lions à Babylone ; d'après le Livre des Prophètes, Daniel aurait survécu grâce à un ange qui aurait muselé la gueule des fauves, préfigure du Christ ressuscité sortant du Sépulcre. À côté, la chaste Suzanne est entourée des deux vieillards libidineux que Daniel condamna à mort pour avoir injustement accusé la jeune femme d'adultère ; Suzanne est le symbole de l'âme protégée et sauvée par Dieu. Le dernier épisode, qui figure probablement Daniel cherchant à empoisonner le serpent de Baal, est beaucoup plus rare dans l'imagerie chrétienneCoupe à décor gravé de scènes bibliques.. La coupe à décor gravé de scènes bibliques est au Département des Antiquités grecques, étrusques et romaines : Art chrétien et byzantin du Louvre. Divers musées d'Europe possèdent des fragments de verres gravés, portant des sujets profanes, mais les verres gravés à sujets chrétiens sont de la plus grande rareté''Gazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique'', De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. * * * * * Les coffrets . thumb|260px|Décorations coffrets Abbeville-Homblières. Les coffrets sont toujours rares on en a cependant trouvé un à Spontin (province de Namur) dans la remarquable sépulture de femme décrite par M. Limelette. Il est, comme ceux d'Abbeville, recouvert de plaques minces de bronze ornées de ronds au repoussé. L'abbé Cochet donne le dessin d'une garniture de coffret trouvée à Envermeu, cette remarquable localité qui a enrichi tous les musées du département de la Seine-Maritime. Les bandes sont aussi divisées en panneaux par des encadrements perlés de même, les clous d'attache sont au centre de cercles concentriques''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin). . M. Lindenschmit en publie d'autres qui proviennent des cimetières de Wallstadt, Bessungen et d'Oberflacht. Ils ont aussi de grands rapports avec les deux d'Abbeville. Les peuplades des bords du Rhin font de nombreuses incursions dans la Gaule Belgique et reviennent toujours chargés de butin. Nul doute que les coffrets en question n'aient été offerts par les ravisseurs à leurs non moins barbares moitiés qui les ont emportés avec elles dans leur dernière demeure. * * * * * Le mobilier en céramique . thumb|260px|Homblières, objets en poterie. L’archéologue Jules Pilloy n'est pas tendre avec les potiers d'Abbeville-Homblières :Le céramiste a fait un pas en arrière. Au lieu de ces magnifiques vases en terre rouge vernissée qui défiaient l'action destructive des siècles et qui souvent étaient décorés de figures et d'ornements, voire même de véritables scènes où l'art donnait à la vile matière plus de valeur que si c'eût été le métal le plus précieux (je veux parler de la poterie dite Samienne qui disparaît avec le IIIe siècle), ceux qui les remplacent, toujours lourds et peu variés de formes, s'ils sont en terre rouge, ont une couverte, luisante il est vrai, mais qui ne résiste pas au lavage. Quelquefois la panse est décorée de simples bandes obtenues à la roulette, lorsque la terre était encore malléable, et qui sont composées de carrés striés diagonalement, tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans un autre c'est évidemment un procédé qui vient de la Germanie et qui dénote de la part des potiers de notre contrée, des tendances à s'affranchir des types Romains et Grecs que copieront servilement encore longtemps leurs confrères du centre et du Midi de la Gaule mais ce procédé qui a été employé généralement pour la décoration des vases Francs, ne prouve nullement que les deux industries soient les mêmes et que ceux dont je m'occupe en ce moment soient Francs ou Germains. Il y a en effet, entre ces industries, une si grande différence comme forme, couleur et faire, qu'il est impossible de les confondre. Le potier Frank avait deux ou trois types qu'il répétait à satiété. Le potier Gallo-Romain au contraire multipliait les formes à l'infini et revenait toujours aux types apportés par les Romains, malgré sa tendance à chercher à sacrifier aux goûts des Barbares qui peu à peu s'implantaient dans la Gaule Belgique sous le prétexte d'en défendre les frontièresÉtudes sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne, Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. Il est possible que les poteries soient faites par les notables de l'établissement rural''Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting'', Volume 2, Acta Archaeologica Lovaniensia: Monographiae Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting, Marc Lodewijckx, Leuven University Press, 2001. ou leurs serviteurs. Il ne saurait être question, comme l'écrit un auteur allemand, d'une civilisation des Lètes, car le mot civilisation implique un effort créateur. Les [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti Laetus (Lètes)] ne savent rien créer. Ils se sont bornés à améliorer leur existence pour prix des services rendus, en s'adaptant à la vie et à la civilisation gallo-romaine. Pilloy trouve 113 vases, dont 51 en terre grise et noire et 62 en terre rouge. Les vases en terre grise ou noire sont peu variés de formes. La plupart sont globuleux, à ouverture un peu rétrécie, à base fortement rentrante se terminant par un pied haut et étroit. quelques-uns ont un sillon qui sépare la panse en deux hémisphères. Plusieurs sont munis d'une seule anse. Un certain nombre avaient été au feu, car ils sont ou noircis, ou fortement calcinés d'un côté. La pâte est grossière deux ou trois seulement sont plus fins et un seul porte vers le col une guirlande de feuilles d'eau en relief obtenues à l'aide de la barbotine. C'est un poculum, dans lequel nos pères boivent le vin, l'hydromel ou la blonde bière de Germanie. Les vases que l'on trouve dans les sépultures sont fabriqués spécialement pour l'usage funéraire. Si cette céramique diffère par ses formes, sa fabrication, sa matière, de celle des IIe et IIIe siècles que fournissent les cimetières à incinérations, elle s'éloigne tellement de celle que l'on trouve dans les cimetières Francs qu'il n'est pas possible de croire un seul instant que ce soit la même civilisation qui les produits toutes les deux. J'admets les influences du nord pour la décoration, mais les potiers qui ont confectionné tous nos vases sont assurément des Gaulois romanisés, des Belgo-romains si l'on veut, ouvriers aussi habiles qu'intelligents qui se plient merveilleusement à tous les besoins et à tous les goûts''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. * * * * * Le mobilier métallique . thumb|260px|Homblières, mobilier en métal.thumb|260px|Plaque-boucle venant d'Abbeville-Homblières.thumb|260px|Homblières, mobilier métallique du cimetière d'Abbeville. Jules Pilloy écrit : : La défunte avait été inhumée avec ses habits et ses bijoux. Elle avait sur la tête une épingle d'argent d'un peu plus de 0m 10 cent, de longueur, qui présente vers la tête trois renflements sphéroïdaux et se termine par une petite spatule inclinée. C'est le type si commun au haut Empire, dans toute la Belgique, puisque la villa d'Anthée explorée par la Société archéologique de Namur en a fourni un nombre considérableGazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique, De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. Pilloy parle aussi d'une amulette ; c'est un croissant d'argent suspendu à l'aide d'une bélière. Ces différents mobiliers figurent sur des planches, mais aussi figurent en tant qu'illustrations dans ces articles sur le cimetière d'Abbeville à Homblières. Jules Pilloy parle aussi de : : une sorte de fibule d'argent; c'est un carré orné de disques, dont lé milieu est ajouré et qui porte à ses quatre angles des crochets se recourbant en dessous... A l'annulaire de la main gauche se trouvait une bague d'or ; le chaton forme ...une cassolette ovale sertissant, dans une bordure guillochée, une calcédoine dont la couche supérieure est d'un beau bleu pâle et laiteux... Au bras droit j'ai recueilli un bracelet de bronze d'une forme très simple, qui contrastait avec le riche bijou de la main gauche... Sur les tibias, se trouvait, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, un bassin de bronze, travaillé au marteau, dont les bords sont godronnés, et dont les minces parois n'avaient pu résister à la pression des terres... A l'extrémité du pied gauche se trouvaient divers objets de toilette, entre autres quatre épingles de bronze jadis dorées, à fortes têtes hexaédriques, une pince à épiler en bronze, une sorte de cure-dents à bélière, des ciseaux en fer à ressort Gazette archéologique : recueil de monuments pour servir à la connaissance et à l'histoire de l'art antique, De Witte, Jean (1808-1889), Lenormant, François (1837-1883), Lasteyrie, Robert de (1849-1921), A. Levy (Paris) 1875-1889.. Cette plaque-boucle date de la deuxième moitié du VIe siècle, donc de l'époque mérovingienne et pas de la fin de l'Empire. Achetée à Drouot, en 1984, avec des objets de Vermand et d'Abbeville-Homblières (Somme), elle paraît identique à une plaque de Templeux-la-Fosse. Elle est en argent (moulé, doré, niellé), rectangulaire, fait L. 29 mm ; La. 19 mm. Son lieu de conservation est Saint-Germain-en-Laye ; musée d'Archéologie nationale La Picardie, berceau de la France. Clovis et les derniers Romains (Catalogue d'exposition, 1986, Amiens), N°23 (non illustré). ''. Vient-elle d'une inhumation au cimetière d'Abbeville ou de Templeux-la-Fosse. Appartient-elle à un éventuel descendant des [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laeti ''Laetus (Lètes)] ou d'un guerrier mérovingien ? Son achat dans une vente ne permet pas de savoir son origine exacte. Dans la première tombe gallo-romaine, Pilloy découvre un grand bassin ou aiguière de bronze, travaillé au marteau et au repoussé, muni d'un pied de même métal, qui a été fixé sur le fond au moyen d'une soudure à Fétain. Ce vase est presque hémisphérique et il a des bords plats terminés par une bordure composée de nombreuses petites oves saillantes. Des lignes circulaires concentriques se voient sur le fond, aussi bien en dedans qu'en dehors, et prouvent qu'il a été terminé sur le tour. Pilloy trouve, toujours dans la même sépulture une cuillère en argent, dont la coquille ovale se rattache au manche au moyen d'un gracieux enroulement; elle est décorée à l'intérieur par une triple nervure transversale vers laquelle viennent aboutir des stries simulant les divisions d'une feuille d'arbre, d'une plume d'oiseau, ou d'une arête de poisson. Le manche se termine par une pointe aiguë qui devait servir de fourchette''Études sur d'anciens lieux de sépulture dans l'Aisne'', Pilloy, Jules (1830-1922), Triqueneaux-Devienne (Saint-Quentin).. * * * * * Les armes . Les corps sont déposés dans les tombes avec ses vêtements, quelquefois avec divers objets de toilette et des bijoux à son usage; le guerrier avec ses armes... Les armes sont de types romains (une sépulture de chef avec épée à lame large)Comptes rendus des séances de l'année ..., Académie des inscriptions & belles-lettres (France), Auguste Durand, 1951. . Après les objets ayant été destinés à contenir les victuailles du repas posthume, viennent ceux qui servent à l'habillement et à la toilette des femmes, des enfants et même des hommes; mais ces derniers possèdent, de plus, les outils de leur profession et les armes qu'ils ont portées pendant leur existence, soit en qualité de soldats, soit pour défendre leur vie et leurs biens mis incessamment en danger par les incursions des barbares du Nord et de l'Est. Un seul homme est complètement armé et a été enseveli avec l'appareil militaire. Il possède l'épée, le poignard et la hache. * * * * * Fichier:A612.jpg|Combats. * * * * * L'épée . thumb|260px|Épée d'Abbeville. L'épée était placée le long du corps, à droite, à la gauloise, ainsi que s'exprime M. Quicherat, dans son Histoire du costume en France. La poignée se trouve à la hauteur de la main, quoique la boucle du ceinturon destiné à la soutenir a été trouvée aux pieds. On a vu à la lecture de l'inventaire, que ce fait n'est pas unique. Souvent, j'ai constaté que divers objets de toilette ou d'ajustement tels qu'épingles, aiguilles, peignes, fibules, boucles, couteaux, poignards, et jusqu'aux monnaies composant le pécule, ont été déposés aux pieds du mort. La forme de cette épée est très intéressante à étudier parce qu'elle n'a rien d'analogue avec celle des chefs francs. Les armes appartenant à des princes sont ornées de riches décorations de bijouterie cloisonnée des poignées et des fourreaux, et elles ne peuvent, par conséquent, être comparées à celle de notre soldat. Si, par contre, on compare l'épée de l'établissement rural''Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting'', Volume 2, Acta Archaeologica Lovaniensia: Monographiae Belgian Archaeology in a European Setting, Marc Lodewijckx, Leuven University Press, 2001. d'Abbeville à celle qui publie Lindenschmit, dans l'Alterthümer Unserer heidnichen vorzeit, on constate que ces deux armes ont la plus grande analogie de formes et de dimensions, et comme cette dernière, trouvée dans le Rhin, près de Bonn, porte sur la soie l'estampille du fabricant Romain Sabim, il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas été faite pour les barbares et qu'elle appartient à un légionnaire. L'épée d'Abbeville n'est donc pas Franque mais Romaine, ou fabriquée par des ouvriers Gallo-romains ou Belgo-romains suivant les dimensions et formes de celles dont on se sert dans les armées romaines. * * * * * Le poignard . thumb|260px|Poignard découvert à Abbeville et modèle franc. Ici la différence avec les similaires Francs est bien plus sensible encore. Le poignard et le couteau francs sont toujours à bords droits, le dos surtout, et du côté du tranchant, la lame fait seulement une légère courbe plus ou moins allongée vers la pointe. Tous les poignards trouvés à Abbeville ont la forme flambée, ou, autrement dit, ondulée, le tranchant ayant une courbe régulière et le dos une contre-courbe à partir de la moitié de sa longueur en allant vers la pointe. Pour faire bien saisir cette différence, je vais donner ci- après le dessin du poignard trouvé dans la sépulture du guerrier n° 67 et d'un autre poignard recueilli dans la tombe d'un chef Franc, au cimetière du jardin Dieu de Cugny. A Misery (Somme), dans la remarquable sépulture décrite par M. Rigollot dans le tome Xe des Mémoires de la Société des antiquaires de Picardie, sépulture qui appartient évidemment à la même époque que celles d'Abbeville, existe une magnifique épée à pommeau de bronze doré, un umbo d'argent portant comme l'épée de Bonn, l'estampille d'un fabricant romain. On a aussi trouvé un couteau affectant la forme flambée. Quant à la magnifique virolle qui assujettit la lame de notre poignard au manche de bois, elle ressemble à celle d'Abbeville. On ne peut donc douter que ce ne soit un ouvrier Gallo-romain qui a fabriqué ces plaques ainsi que la virole d'Homblières, en mêlant aux ornements classiques de l'Italie, ceux qui plaisent tant aux hommes du Nord. * * * * * Les haches . thumb|260px|Haches d'Abbeville et hache franque. J'arrive à la hache dont j'ai trouve cinq exemplaires affectant tous la même forme. Un sujet est retrouvé dans la sépulture d'un enfant de six à huit ans, un pupille, qui s'exerce déjà à lancer la hache redoutable des peuples germains. La forme franque est bien différente des haches d'Homblières. Le principal caractère de la francisque est, en effet, dans un large tranchant comparativement aux dimensions du talon. Quelquefois l'arc décrit par ce tranchant est régulier, de sorte que la flèche passerait par le centre du talon c'est ce qu'on a coutume d'appeler la hache bipenne mais le plus souvent, cet arc est moins développé, oblique par rapport au talon, et le centre passe, soit vers le haut du talon, soit même quelquefois au dessus. C'est le type de la hache de Childéric. Les haches d'Abbeville, au contraire, et celles trouvées à Breny et à Chouy, par M. Frédéric Moreau, sont massives, courtes, à tranchant peu développé et presque toujours placé dans la direction médiane du talon. Dans l'Artois souterrain, M. Terninck donne la description de deux haches semblables qu'il attribue à l'époque Romaine et qu'il date du IIIe siècle. A Furfooz, localité où existe un cimetière qui possède, un temps,avec ceux de Steinfort (Luxembourg) et d'Abbeville, l'avantage de n'appartenir qu'à une seule époque, à une civilisation unique, et qui fournit un mobilier funéraire absolument identique à celui d'Abbeville, M. Bequet, le savant conservateur du musée de Namur, trouvé six haches dont trois assez petites. Leur forme st celle d'une cognée courte et solide, leur tranchant est légèrement curviligne. * * * * * Abbeville et l'abbaye d'Homblières . thumb|260px|Maquette de l'abbaye d'Homblières. Abbeville devient un hameau d’Homblières. Il est composé de quelques maisons habitées par les propriétaires et les serfs qui sont attachés à cette exploitation agricole assez importante. Elle est située près de la ferme de l’Espérance, à 101 mètres d’altitude, dans un de ces petits vallons qui prennent naissance du côté de Fonsomme et de Fontaine Notre-Dame, et à la convergence de deux chemins, dont l’un va à Morcourt, et l’autre d’Homblières à FonsommeHomblières. Abbeville appartient à L'abbaye d'Homblières qui est fondée au VIIe siècle, par saint Eloi''Histoire particulière de la ville et de l'église de St-Quentin'', Quentin La Fons, Gomart, Doloy, 1834.. De nos jours le hameau et l'abbaye n'existent plus. * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références Catégorie:Archéologique romaine Catégorie:Archevêque de Reims Catégorie:Art chrétien Catégorie:Noblesse franque Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Histoire du Nord